


Brother in Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and his importance in Clint's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother in Shield

Phil Coulson is Clint's first friend.  
He recruited Clint and gave him a second chance.   
As they establish a work dynamic, they learn a lot about each other.  
And Clint begins to trust him.  
In a way Phil becomes his big brother.  
That in a way Barney has never had.  
Phil's death weighs on Clint a lot.  
After all he lost his brother in all but blood.  
One of the people who saw him at his best and worst.


End file.
